


Tormented Legends

by Ketakoshka



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: AU! Sweet Baby Do Not Cry Universe, Anal Sex, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Cambian!Masky, Crossover Pairings, Demons, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, M/M, Magic, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories in the same scope as Torturous Loves, only in this case, Masky is the poor victim of the pairings. Some of the stories will be in the universe created by Sweet Baby, Do Not Cry and therefore, Masky will not be human in them.<br/>Chapter 3: Jeff x Masky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's So Furry!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaxAngelOfDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MaxAngelOfDeath).



> Welcome to the first chapter of Tormented Legends. If you were reading my fic entitled Sweet Baby Do Not Cry, well then you might understand where this chapter takes place in the timeline.
> 
> So to bring you up to the speed needed. Masky is a cambian in that story and in this chapter. He has a tail, and he has the ability to make anything he wishes a reality. You know a Supernatural cambian.

It's So Furry!

"I have a tail," I tell him and immediately regret that decision.

Laughing Jack's eyes light up, and his grin grows impossibly wider. He bounces up and down like a giddy child and claps his hands together before saying, "show me!" I know it's a bad idea... But this is LJ... And he won't let it go if I don't... "Oh, it's so furry!"

He reaches out to touch it, and I can't help but jolt out of his unexpected touch. "D-don't do that… It's… sensitive…"

"Sensitive?" he asks, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "How sensitive?"

"You're a freak," I tell him, and we share a laugh. I'm so caught up in my happiness that I don't realize what he's doing until his fingers encircle my tail again. I jolt and want to jerk it away, but I'm afraid that if I move too harshly, he might accidentally scratch the sensitive appendage. As it is, he's already too handsy with it. "Oh... Please don't touch that." A shiver runs up my spine as the claws scrape lightly at the flesh under my fur, and my lips part to let out a soft gasp. "I-it's sensitive, I said."

The clown carries a lecherous grin, his cheery features twisted into a lustful parody of themselves. "I know, that's why I'm stroking it."

"Ah!" My view dissipates as I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to keep from acting out of character. But it feels good...

I don't know how I end up on my stomach, but I guess it has something to do with LJ, considering the way his left hand gropes at my ass. "Damn, you've got a nice ass, Masky."

"Sh-shut up!" Immediately after yelling at him, I have to clamp my mouth shut, because there's a groan bubbling up in my mouth. For a brief moment, I wonder how it would feel as skin on skin contact, and the next moment his hand comes back down and slides between the two mounds of flesh, there's no cloth barriers to separate his hand from my puckered entrance.

"How'd you do that?" he asks me, and a wet swipe of his tongue across it has me keening and biting my tongue. "How'd you make your pants disappear?"

I remember what Gabriel said about my kind and wonder if the universe could be so cruel to me. "I-i just thought about... Aah~!"

I can hear the smirk in his voice, and a shudder runs up my spine again when he strokes the fur on my tail the wrong way. "How's about you think about yourself being all prepared for my cock?"

I look over my shoulder at him with wide eyes, not expecting him to go into explicit detail. "Your hole should be slick, Masky. It should drip from you with every breath you take. You'd be so stretched out that even if I tried to sink my fist into you, it would swallow it down without a second let you adjust. It'll be tight... Hot... And sopping wet, and when I finally push into you, you'll come on the spot." I don't want to think about it, but I can't help but imagine.

There's power pulsing in my veins as I feel the clown's free hand drift down to my hole again, and a clawed finger slips in so easily. "J-jack..."

"Wow," he murmurs behind me, and I hear the rustling of sheets before we're pressed ass to groin and I'm impaled on his length. "I can't believe that actually worked." He's laughing breathlessly while I try to still my heartbeat.

It should have hurt. The stretch combined with no preparation...

"These powers will... be the death of me."

"I should hope not. I find them kind of fun." He ruts into me, finally letting my tail go, and I find myself thrusting eagerly back into him. It's been too long since I last had a good masturbation session even. "Masky, y-you'd think that you like being on the b-bottom."

"I do," I reply and curl my fingers in the bedsheets.

"Hoody?" I can't help but smile when my tail slaps him, but it works against me. He catches it again and strokes it quickly, making me wail, and I bury my face into the bed. My cock slides against the sheets, leaving streaks of wetness where it touches, and with each jerk of my hips, thoughts appear in my head at random. Things like 'faster', 'harder', and 'I hope to that dude I don't believe in that he's wearing a fucking condom'. When my orgasm overtakes me, I don't have anymore of those thoughts.

His serrated teeth sink into my neck, and he stills inside of me. It surprises me that I can't feel his cum inside of me, and then he pulls out and I realize why. "I'm surprised I thought of you wearing a condom."

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't just a moment ago."

I laugh at him, my chest heaving with the effort as my heart struggles to calm down. After I catch my breath, I promptly push him off of his bed and chuckle when he looks up at me indignantly. "What was that for?!"

"For touching my tail without my permission."

"But it's so furry!"


	2. As Merry as We Allow This to Be

As Merry as We Allow This to Be

It's very late on Christmas Eve when I wake to the sound of someone crying.

Despite the thought that someone unknown, a threat, could be in our room, I'm not afraid; in fact, I'm rather relaxed in comparison. I know the muffled sound of those falling tears and hushed sobs, and my heart picks up in pace.

He looks beautiful when he cries.

My body leaves the bed even though my head is yelling at me that it is wrong to go over to the other side of the room and bug Jay when he doesn't want to his tears to be noticed. I want to see him cry again… He's not even in his bed, instead sitting on the floor facing the door to our hotel room with his head buried in the blanket he had drug to the ground with him.

I reach out and ruffle his short brown hair, feeling a spark of satisfaction run through me when his sobs hiccup. He looks up at me with watery blue eyes, tear streaks dampening his cheeks, and he promptly starts crying more. "I d-didn't mean t-to wake you!"

"You didn't," I lie and lift him into my arms. I take him to my bed and kiss away the tears on his face, tasting the saltwater and reveling in the innocence on his face. Innocent little Jay who cries so much and so beautifully… Like the angels cry rain onto the earth and bring life to the plants, his sadness gives me the will to keep going, and so I do.

On nights like this, he never wants to let me go, and I let him cling to me without a second thought. All of my attention is on bringing him out of his sadness with distractions and love. I bite down on his neck softly, leaving red marks that won't fade for days, and my hand slips up under his nightshirt to pinch at the nubs on his chest. _Distract him... I have to distract him..._ There's nothing more distracting then pleasure, and even though it'll make him cry more, it's for the best.

Tears spill from his eyes as I wrap my hand around his erecting length, drawing whines and whimpers from his bitten lips, and he bucks his hips up into my touch. His watery pools go half-lidded, and he stares up at me with surprise and want. I can feel the beginnings of a small smirk on my face, and I know what to do.

This is far from the first time that I've had Jay's cock in my mouth, and I'm certain it'll be far from the last. His expressions and vocalizations as my tongue laves over sensitive flesh are far too wonderful for me to give up. I feel a shock of arousal run through me when a sharp buck makes me gag on his length; I don't even bother to stop it from happening again.

When he comes, I gulp his semen down and pant, looking up at him with lust. "Let me help," he whispers, but I won't let him.

"I'm fine."

Still, he reaches into my pants and brings out my cock, stroking it quickly and watching my face for signs of discomfort... As if this would bring me discomfort. But he's distracted, and that's all I needed. "Ahh... Hah! J-Jay! _Jay!"_

After a while, he looks over at the alarm on the nightstand and laughs bitterly, letting his tears run anew. "What a merry Christmas," he whispers bitterly, and I give him a confused look. That's when I look over at the clock too and realize what he's talking about; it's 12:02.

"It's as merry as we want it to be," I tell him, and he smiles and lets me kiss his tears away again.


	3. Take Responsibility for Your Actions, or I’ll Make You Pay for Them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it’s cliché, but I was really feeling some hate sex this week. I was just really feeling it… I’m not sorry.

Take Responsibility for Your Actions, or I’ll Make You Pay for Them.

“Why do you always have to be so irresponsible?!”

I close my eyes, trying to block out the sight of Jeff laughing, and I try to block out the disappointment and anger in Slender’s voice. ‘It isn’t my fault…’ I think, but I know that I can’t say that to my boss; he won’t listen. I know that he knows that Jeff’s generally the cause of these things, but I was the one in charge. I should have stopped him. I should have done something to make him stop…

“Both of you will remain in the mansion until I decide that you’ve

“You’re grounding us?” Jeff asks, and I can tell that he isn’t even fazed.

“More or less, but I realize that letting the two of you have the run of the mansion is probably too lenient… Perhaps the panic room would be a wonderful place for you two to stay.”

“N-no…” I whisper, and Slender turns to look at me.

He doesn’t say a word aloud though and instead speaks right into my head to keep Jeff from knowing _. ‘I can’t believe that you disobeyed me, Timothy. You’re the one person I thought I could trust implicitly to lead, but I guess that I’m wrong. If you can’t keep Jeff from setting fires, let alone, murdering people, then how can I trust you to keep BEN or LJ from doing something purely egotistical that would reveal our existence to the world?’_

‘I know that… I tried… He just won’t listen to me… Please, Slender. Please don’t lock me up in that room again.’

He pauses, and I wonder if he’s remembered what happened the last time, when my other personality was acting up and they left me in the panic room for over a week. _‘It won’t be that long, Timothy. I’ll never leave you in there that long ever again… Promise.’_

 

* * *

 

The panic room is a tiny steel room about seven feet by seven and a half. The steel walls are covered by thick padding like a psychiatric ward would have… I hate this stuff. At least, it isn’t white…

“Well, this is boring.”

My eyes open, and I look over at Jeff who’s decided to lean against the wall instead of lying on the ground like I am. “And it’s your fault,” I reply flatly. “So you don’t get the right to complain.”

“And you do?”

“I never said I was complaining.”

“You probably did to Slender.” I stiffen just slightly and roll over on my side so the killer is entirely in my field of view. “I’m surprised that he didn’t let you off easy. I would have thought that he would be the kind of _master_ who would prefer to spank his toy if he’s unruly.”

I shoot up into a sitting position then, honestly surprised by the idea that the raven has proposed; then the anger sets in. “No! We aren’t like that!”

“You’re right, Slender would only be interested in pretty people…” He pauses, grin growing wider and wider, and I wonder if his skin will tear apart further. “Is that why you wear that mask all of the time?”

“Huh?”

“Because you’re terrifyingly ugly, so ugly that Slender can’t even look at you when you’re fucking?”

“Sh-shut up…” I duck my head then, hoping that he can’t see my eyes through the cut outs. “I hate you!” I grit my teeth and curl my hands into fists to stop the tears from spilling down my cheeks, but I know that it’ll be a losing battle. “Why do you have to be such a jerk all of the time?!”

“So you are incredibly ugly!”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are, and I’ll prove it.”

I can tolerate most of the things that Jeff has said or done to me, but touching my mask is something that not even Toby could get away with. The moment his fingers touch the white plastic, I reach up and grab his wrist, and my other personality wakes up. It’s poisonous influence wants me to pay the offence back in kind, and it purrs cruel ideas that I have to fight not to listen to. The bones in it creak, and I quickly let go, not wanting to injure the killer. I drop my gaze back to the floor and cross my arms over my knees to rest my head in them. “Go to your side of the room.”

“No.”

I look up again, just in time to get hit dead on by the punch that he aims at me. I hear the plastic crack around my mouth, and a piece near the bottom falls, soon followed by a few more around my mouth. Instinctively, my leg comes up to knock his out from under him, and the raven falls, regrettably on top of me. “Get off!” I snap and try to push him away, but Jeff merely laughs.

“We’re going to be stuck in here for a while, you know.” I glare at him, but the effect isn’t as potent when it’s covered by the shade of my mask and bangs together. “So why don’t we express our hate in a different way?”

“What are you talking about?”

His grin widens minutely. “Have you ever had hate sex, Masky?”

My brain misfires at that idea, and my mouth, now that my brain isn’t filtering it, responds, “yeah.”

Jeff looks surprised, but I wasn’t lying… Alex and I really didn’t like each other back in college. “Well then… You should be familiar with the concept.” He grabs ahold of my jacket and leans down. I can taste blood from where the broken edges of my mask cut into the already mutilated flesh, but that doesn’t bother me when there’s something more important to focus on. I’ve always enjoyed kissing, and even with his mouth cut open so wide, Jeff isn’t a bad kisser. It’s only when he bites my lip that I make a noise, and he chuckles. “Do you like pain, Masky?”

That’s when I realize that the sound I made was more of a moan than I would have ever wanted it to be. “Shut up,” I snap and run my hands up under his hoody to claw at the pale skin in retaliation.

“Damn,” he hisses, biting down on my neck as my nails curl deeper into his skin. “You’re nails are sharp, Masky.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“By Slender?”

“Goddamnit, Jeff!” There’s a slick wetness that spills down around my fingers, and I realize, once he hisses in pain, that I’ve broken his skin in my anger.

He reaches back and grabs my hands, forcing them above my head, and he leans down to look at me as straight in the eye as he possibly can. “That hurt… I think you owe me an apology.”

“No way in hell,” I growl, assuming that he’s going to try and make me say an apology… I was wrong.

His knee, the one that’s suddenly firmly wedged between my spread thighs rocks upward, and I gasp, not expecting that. “Did you really think I’d just ask your mouth, when a whore’s body rules their actions?”

“I’m surprised you know so many big words. I thought your IQ was too low.” I have to bite my lip to stifle another gasp when he rubs with his suddenly free right hand; I didn’t realize he was holding mine with just one… He won’t be able to hold them for long if I decide to actually fight back. “Or did you ask Toby for tutoring?”

At the mention of the eleven year-old, he snarls, and his hand curls around the outline of my rapidly hardening dick, and I can’t stop the sound that leaves. “I’ll never let you cum, unless you apologize to me for your rude behavior, Masky.”

My vision starts to darken, and I know that there’s only one thing that I could do to make my other personality back down now that this bastard is trying to shame us. I have to fight back.

I hook one of my legs over his hips and push off of the ground with the other, causing us to flip over, and I’m left to stare down at him, feeling an intense satisfaction at the worry he’s trying to hide. Both my teeth and mask bite into the skin of his neck, and I can taste his blood in my mouth. I groan around the mouthful of his flesh and let go. He looks up at me with wide eyes and flinches just slightly as his blood, the leftovers that clung more to my mask and lips, drip onto his face like a twisted facial.

“Damn… That’s scary sexy.”

I can’t help it; that comment makes me grin. I grind down into his upwards thrusts, all the while biting and clawing at his flesh. He gasps and groans and makes sounds that please my other half, and I can’t help the sharp spike of arousal that runs through me. I won’t let myself finish before him though, and he’s trying so hard to last, but I hear that sharp gasp.

I laugh, a bitter sort of laugh that just edges on manic, and I reach my own completion while laughing. My nails sink into the exposed skin on his arms, and blood seeps out again. “This is all your fault.” I let go of him and move to stand up, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of my seed that spilled into my boxers; this is more important. “Take responsibility for your actions, or I’ll make you pay for them,” I growl and move to the opposite corner, leaving Jeff sprawled on the floor. “And I won’t be nice next time… Instead of my nails, you’ll be getting your own knife in your back.”


	4. He's a Kind Demon, and I Adore Him So: Tim x Zalgo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This features Cambien Tim

He's a Kind Demon, and I Adore Him So

I was five years old when my mom gave me away. My father left when I was littler; well, my mom asked him to leave. She wanted to give me a normal life, and with my father around, I would never be able to. But even with him gone, my life couldn't normal; I would never be normal.

The first time I came across a black-eyed man, my mother locked me up in the house for a week. Then I started seeing them every time I went outside, and she got scared... It was then that she told me what I was and that I had to go away for a while.

It was the middle of the night when she came into my room and made me walk outside with her. There was a large, black demon in the backyard with glowing red eyes and mouths that covered his body. She gave me a kiss and shoved me towards him with a growled out, "you better take care of him!"

"Of course, Janet."

The demon's name is Zalgo, and he, for all intents and purposes, is my caretaker.

* * *

"Timothy, where are you?"

"Upstairs," I call back and run to the landing to see my guardian standing down below. "What's up?"

"I have to go see Slender. Would you like to come?"

"Yes!" I run to my room then and dig through my multitude of clothes to find mask that Zalgo have me for when we have to go out together. I don't mind if people see my face, but he's worried about them finding me when I'm running around in public. I slip on a pair of combat boots, then, and run down the steps at breakneck speed.

Unfortunately, I am not the most graceful person, and I trip and fall over my own two feet. Zalgo catches me without really trying and pulls me closer to him as if he's afraid I'll just fall down if he lets me go.

"Clumsy," he says, a grin plastered to his dark face.

"Hey, I'm just uncoordinated!"

"Same difference." He smooths back my hair and finally lets me go. "Have you eaten breakfast?"

"No..."

"Go eat."

"But!"

"Eat."

"Fine," I pout and trudge into the kitchen.

I know that he's my guardian, but he takes it so seriously. He likes to dote on me whenever he can, and at first, it was kind of weird. I've gotten used to it though, and sometimes, I think it's sweet. Other times, I would like him to knock it off. "Timothy, there's donuts."

I take it back! I love him!

* * *

"I thought you said we were going to Slender's Mansion."

Zalgo looks down and gives me an amused grin, and I realize then that he's going to make me feel like an idiot. "I said we were going to see Slender, not go go his mansion."

"Damn."

"I'm guessing you wanted to see that proxy of his... Hoody, wasn't it?"

I look down at my feet. "Yeah..."

"Well, maybe you will get to see him later."

"Promise?" He looks at me and shakes his head, and I'm not sure if I should be annoyed with him or not. "What?"

He reaches over and ruffles my hair. "You're just so cute sometimes." I've decided to be annoyed.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are." He grins widely when I all but growl at him, and my scowl seems to do nothing either. "You're so cute sometimes that it takes all of my power and restraint to stop from leaning down and kissing you all over."

I blush rather darkly and duck my head so he can't see my face. I can't help it... When he says things like that, my mind just goes straight to the gutter, and no matter what coaxing I try, it just won't come back out. I can imagine it... kisses on my face, my neck, arms, hands, stomach, legs, ass... my cock... Oh, get out of the gutter, mind!

I'm so glad that I have control over my powers, or there's a great chance that something embarrassing would be happing fight now...

"Timothy?" Zalgo's voice draws me out of my thoughts, and I look up to see his red eyes trained on me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I reply. "I was... just thinking."

"If you're so sure..." I can tell that he's not really swayed by my words, and I have to mentally thank Slender for appearing in the next few moments. Otherwise, I'm sure that my guardian would have been grilling me for information, and I don't think that my control could have kept him in the dark for that long.

* * *

"Zalgo... please... please!"

Sometimes, I hate it when I get wet dreams, because my body takes it to heart...

My hole is stretched rather wide, to the point that an elephant probably could have fit inside and I wouldn't feel any pain, only heat like the fire that's burning through my veins. My cock is throbbing against the blanket draped over top of me, and my tail curls around it, stroking at the turgid flesh with vigor. The fur almost tickles, but that slight feeling is nothing compared to the shiver-inducing pleasure as my fingers rock in and out of my ass. 'Please, just...'

"Timothy?" Mortification runs through me, and I turn my head to the closed door.

"Ye-eah?"

"Are you alright?"

"F-fine," I reply and swiftly pull my fingers out. "Did you need something?"

"I just had a feeling that you needed me for something."

I forgot about that... Why do I have to want him that much? "I-i..."

"Timothy, what's wrong?"

Maybe I could just... no... I can't ask this of him. But if he says yes... "Zalgo, do you like me? Like, do you have feelings beyond caretaker for me..." There's dead silence behind the door. "And don't lie to me... You promised to never lie to me."

"...I do."

"Then..." I tug at his presence with my power, willing the demon to come into my room, and the door slowly opens to reveal his piercing red eyes. My cheeks feel like they're on fire when I open my mouth again, and I'm sure that I shouldn't be this nervous to ask for sex from someone that I know cares about me. It's not like I'm a virgin making out in the backseat of Alex... what's his last name?... Krailie! Alex Krailie's car...

"Zalgo... will you kiss me?" That's all I can force myself to say, and the demon smiles in that soft way that lets me know that he understands that I'm asking for more and that I just can't bring myself to say it.

"Are you sure?" he asks cautiously, and I nod. "Hold still..."

He reaches out to grab my face, having advanced upon my bed, and he leans down and licks at my lips until they open up to him. His tongue is long and serpentine, licking the back of my throat and twining around mine. I mewl into his mouth, earning a soft groan in return, and my lips press against his further with almost bruising strength. Saliva drips out of my mouth, making my chin sticky, and the wet sound from the connection overrides every other sound in my head. My cock jumps, hardening even more as the teasing pulses reawaken the organ; I've always been a sucker for a good kisser.

Zalgo pulls back, allowing me to catch my breath, and he reaches out to trace a hand over my chest. It slides over my skin to come to rest at my heart, and his eyes close and stay that way for several minites. When they open, his pupils appear to be larger, and he softly says, "let me see all of you."

When I was a kid, he used to help me bathe from time to time, but after a little while, those times stopped completely. As I got older, he started respecting my privacy more and more. I'd go swimming, and he'd hand me a towel the moment I got out of the pond. I'd take my shirt off because it was hot, and he'd turn his head. But sometimes I'd catch him staring, and it'd give me a little thrill...

I push the blankets off of me with my telekinesis and lay back against the bed, baring my body to the open air and his gaze, and a small, treacherous voice tells me that I should be ashamed for my forwardness, but I refuse to listen to it. Being appraised like this, I'm certain if it were anyone else, would make me feel like I was a steak, but with him, it makes me feel precious and special… and beautiful.

As he looks, I sort of sit up and reach out to wrap my hand around his erection, watching as he shivers slightly and kisses me again. His penis is far larger than I thought it would be, but proportionally, it makes sense. The hot organ feels even larger in my hand, and a sharp shock of want resonances up my spine. I run my thumb along it, feeling the bumps, and I… I want it right now. "Inside," I whisper against his lips.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… Just thrust in, my body will take care of everything else."

"Hah... Ahh... Ugh..." My eyes are squeezed so tightly shut as I force my body to adjust to the length buried inside of me, and my hands squeeze tightly to his, slowly relaxing as the sharp stretch mellows and dulls into an achy, hungry feeling. I let go of his hands and move mine to my stomach that feels so warm with his hot length inside. There's a small bump there because the passageway isn't large enough to fully accommodate his cock, and as I rub across that bump, tiny sparks of pleasure ignite. "Please," I whisper, and with my hand pressed over my belly, I feel him pulls back and thrust forward, causing the bump to disappear and reappear.

The sounds are wet and squelching, and I can barely hear anything over them and my own quickening breathing. "Z-zalgo!" My tail squirms in his grip, and he strokes it gently, not wanting to hurt the delicate appendage. My legs fly up to pulls me closer to him by locking behind his back, and I reach out to him, my hands finding his arms. My nerves feel like they're on fire, and I want more of the feeling. My nails are like claws, biting into his steamingly hot flesh and spilling magma warm blood onto the bed and my skin, and he seems to purr, the sound vibrating through his body and into me.

"M-more…" A shadow-like tendril wraps around my cock and starts stroking, and my hands fall away from his arms, one of which ends up in front of my mouth so that I can bite into it. My chin's sticky with drool, and my voice climbs an octave as my muscles twitch and pulse under his touch. "P-please! Oh, God…"

"Timothy," Zalgo murmurs. "You're close aren't you?"

"Y-eah… Are you?" He nods sharply, his thrusts increasing in speed once again. "Come when you want then…"

He finally relinquishes his hold on my tail, instead reaching down to grasp my cock, and I arch my back as the sharp coil in my belly snaps. White spills over onto my stomach, and my channel tightens around him. His tail wraps around one of my legs, allowing him to pull my hips up further, and he leans down again. His serated teeth bite into my shoulder, and my breath hitches as the pain keeps me semi-rooted to reality. His seed's hot, like magma inside of me, and another jolt of pleasure crashes into me, a second orgasm of sorts on a soul level.

I hear the sounds of glass cracking, and the windows implode, showering the two of us in shards. I catch a glimpse of my reflection, and I wonder if he finds this sight as intoxicating as I do…

He pulls back, my black blood coating his teeth and dripping down onto me, and my breath hitches. "Again. Do me again…"


End file.
